


INX Chatroom

by LimKiYoung



Category: INX (Band)
Genre: M/M, chatroom, inx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimKiYoung/pseuds/LimKiYoung





	1. Lovey Dovey Chu~

~Sangho created 'INX'~

~Sangho added Junyong, Bonkuk, Junyong'sVisual, & MaknaeWin~

~Sangho changed his username to LeaderHoe~

MaknaeWin: I have a boyfriend!

Junyong'sVisual: Who?!

MaknaeWin: I'll give you a hint, he's the maknae of his group.

Junyong: Sanha from Astro?

MaknaeWin: Nope!

Bonkuk: Jisung from NCT! I know it is!

MaknaeWin: ....

~MaknaeWin logged off~

LeaderHoe: He's suspicious.....

~Junyong'sVisual added Taeil'sFavorite~

Junyong'sVisual: Hi, Jisung


	2. Dinner

~Everyone logged on~

MaknaeWin: Taeil is forcing us to meet them for dinner at their dorm!

LeaderHoe: But, I have plans!

~Junyong changed his username to #StopSangho(e)2K16~

Junyong'sVisual: Junyong, wtf!?

#StopSangho(e)2K16: He needs to be stopped....

Bonkuk: Why?

#StopSangho(e)2K16: Have you seen him?! He's like on his man period constantly!

LeaderHoe: Give one example, bitch!

#StopSangho(e)2K16: ^ That's one example.

LeaderHoe: Whatever! I'm not going to dinner with you guys.

MaknaeWin: Why not, Sangho?

LeaderHoe: 'Cause I don't feel like it, your father will just handle this shit.

Bonkuk: What?! I never agreed to any of this shit!

LeaderHoe: Too bad! Now, off with you!

Bonkuk: I will make you come with us!

LeaderHoe: Make me, bitch! Fight me! Let's go!

~Bonkuk logged off~

~LeaderHoe logged off~

Junyong'sVisual: Wait.... If Sangho and Bonkuk are our parents, then isn't there incest in this group?

#StopSangho(e)2K16: I'm older than both Sangho and Bonkuk, so they are only your's and Win's parents.

MaknaeWin: You are only older than them by a few months, idiot!

~#StopSangho(e)2K16 kicked MaknaeWin from the chatroom~

Junyong'sVisual: Why did you do that, sweetie?

#StopSangho(e)2K16: 'Cause that fucking asshole was being rude.

Junyong'sVisual: Oh, okay! ^ - ^ We should probably get ready for dinner. We want to give off a good first impression!

~Junyong'sVisual logged off~

#StopSangho(e)2K16: Oh, he's such a cute boyfriend! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

~#StopSangho(e)2K16 logged off~


	3. #WinSung

~Everyone logged on except for MaknaeWin~

#StopSangho(e)2K16: Jinam! #WinSung is sailing right now in Win's bedroom!

Junyong'sVisual: Ooooooooooo really?! 

LeaderHoe: What?! I forbid it!

Bonkuk: Well, hello, Taeil 2....

LeaderHoe: Wtf is that suppose to mean?!

Bonkuk: You forbid it! Seriously, Win is 18!

LeaderHoe: Well, Jisung is 15! And, plus did you see Ten outside Win's bedroom window? Now, that's fucking weird!

Bonkuk: 1. Win isn't going to sleep with Jisung. 2. Yes, yes, I did see Ten outside Win's bedroom window. 3. Yes, yes, it is weird. 4. There is no four.

LeaderHoe: ....

#StopSangho(e)2K16: Oh no, Bonkuk, look at what you have done!

Junyong'sVisual: Run! Everyone for themselves!

~Junyong'sVisual logged out~

#StopSangho(e)2K16: Well, since Sangho(e) is going to hurt you, I'll leave you with these photos of WinSung....

~#StopSangho(e)2K16 logged off~

Bonkuk: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!

LeaderHoe: Does Win not love me enough?! I have failed everyone in this group.... Win is mine and only mine! But, then he got a boyfriend, and I-I-I-I hate it! I love you, Bonkuk, but I can't pretend anymore!

Bonkuk: What do you mean, Sangho, we aren't breaking up, right?

LeaderHoe: I can't act like it's fan service anymore! We need to come out to the group. They just think we act like a couple to keep the group together, but we are a real couple!We need to tell them!

Bonkuk: Fine, let's come out to the group. 

LeaderHoe: Yay! I love you, Bonkuk!

Bonkuk: I love you, too, Sangho!

LeaderHoe: Let's make out!

Bonkuk: I was thinking sex, but making out works, too.

LeaderHoe: No! Sex! Sex is amazing, let's do that!

~LeaderHoe logged off~

Bonkuk: Lol! He's so cute!

~Bonkuk logged off~


	4. Sporks & Brooms

If you haven't read "The Truth" on NCT's Chatroom, you should probably read it, so this chapter makes sense.

 

Win and Jisung were just cuddling with out their shirts or pants on (they were only wearing their boxers), when a deranged, wild Taeil appeared! Taeil was holding a plastic spork in his right hand while he used the left to knock on the window. Oh, also, did I mention it was 3 in the morning?!

"Win hyung, did you hear that?" Jisung said, frightened.

"Hear what?" Win muttered, still asleep.

"The knocking noise on the window." Jisung whispered.

Win decided to turn on the light. 

"Oh my gosh!" Win screamed when he saw NCT's eldest sitting outside his window.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Sangho ran into Win's room with a broom.

"That." Win pointed at the deranged creature.

All of a sudden, Sangho opened the window and hit Taeil with the broom. Taeil lost his balance and fell into the rose bushes down below.

"Wow.... He really flew!" Sangho laughed.

"What the fuck did you do this time, Sangho?!" Bonkuk yelled at his lover.

"He smacked Taeil with the broom!" Win ratted his "mother" out to his "father".

"Give me the broom!" Bonkuk held out his hand for the broom. Sangho, finally, gave up the broom, "Now, you have lost all of your broom privileges.

"What?! No!" Sangho stomped out of Win's bedroom, pouting and whining.

"Sorry, about that, boys. Now, good night!" Bonkuk left the two young boys to do their thing.

"Now, where were we?" Jisung smirked while straddling Win.

"I believe we were cuddling and making out." Win laughed.

 

So, Jisung really isn't as innocent as he seems....


End file.
